fellowship_of_the_ecelebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sperg Smurf
Sperg Smurf is one of three Smurfs who, in 2019, went on a journey to rescue Smurfette from Zenpaw. This quest was significant for their brief encounter with the Mossad agent named Howard. History Sperg Smurf, prior to 2019, was just your average, albeit non-Neurotypical Smurf who generally kept to himself, away from the rest of the Smurf Village. One day, whilst playing with toy trains (a common past time of his), a large cat stumbled upon the Smurf Village and began to wreak havoc. Sperg Smurf was almost crushed to death under the cat's paw; a fellow socially-outcasted Smurf, Snork Smurf, rescued Sperg Smurf, alongside 1488 Smurf, as their village was annihilated behind them. It didn't take much time for the trio to come to the conclusion that Gatackamel—a long-lasting thorn in the side of the Smurfs—and the newly befriended Zenpaw were responsible for the attack. After making their way to the Gnome Village (where Zenpaw was trying to rape Smurfette), Sperg Smurf, for the most part, remained taciturn and was rare to make important decisions. One exception to this, however, was when Sperg Smurf, aware of his developmental-disorder, used it to gain sympathy from Izzy. When blocked from entering a tower, Sperg Smurf's fellow Smurfs used him as a distraction to lure the guards away. This, however, backfired, as 1488 and Snork Smurf were arrested shortly afterwards, and Sperg Smurf, quickly engulfed in a panic attack, was left alone to run from the gnome authorities. While 1488 Smurf was engaged in a fight within the tower's dungeon, Sperg Smurf was trying to socialize with gnome serfs to locate his separated pals. Shortly after 1488 Smurf's death, Sperg Smurf managed to find them; his anxiety was greatly worsened at the sight of his friend's battered corpse. Due to a heightened panic attack, Sperg Smurf drew the attention of the gnomes and was thrown into the dungeon with Snork Smurf and 1488 Smurf's killer: an elderly Mossad agent by the name of Howard. Using Howard as a battering ram to break through the wall, the 2 surviving Smurfs made their ascent towards Zenpaw. After doing battle with 2 of his phantasmagorical goons (in which Sperg Smurf, for a brief period of time, obtained a sledgehammer!) the pair were confronted by the Gnome Village leader: Gnome Chomsky. Facing almost certain doom, Sperg Smurf managed to save their skins by engaging in a debate with the gnome, which rivaled the Chomsky-Foucault debate in intellectual amplitude. Zenpaw, being a massive fan of Chomsky, was nearby. When confronted by the two Smurfs, he recited a powerful speech, vaguely reminiscent of King Arthur's from the ending of Shrek The Third. While Snork Smurf and the rest of the Gnome Village were emotionally swayed, Sperg Smurf—with his proneness not to conform to social situations—failed to be moved by Zenpaw's manipulative tactics. In an unempathetic display, Sperg Smurf snatched a lance from a close-by guard, and rammed it into Zenpaw's chest. KGq8PbB.png|Outside of the Gnome Village, alongside 1488 Smurf and Snork Smurf GyuLJkQ.png|Sperg Smurf being chased by a gnome guard Fcb2oz8.png|Sperg Smurf prior to stabbing Zenpaw Trivia *Sperg Smurf is a self-trained animal whisperer. Category:People Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Alive Category:Pagans Category:Zoomers Category:Anarcho-Primtivists Category:Asperger's Syndrome